In order to improve the characteristics of an electroluminescent device comprising a laminated structure, the insertion of a binding layer of an aromatic organic compound chemically bonded to the surface of an electrode into a conductive organic material layer and the electrode has been studied. For example, there has been known a laminated structure, in which a binding layer having a triphenylamine skeleton or a thiophene skeleton, which has a group capable of being chemically bonded to a reactive group which is present on the surface of an anode, has been inserted between the anode and a conductive organic material layer (Patent Literature 1, Non Patent Literature 1, and Non Patent Literature 2).
However, these aromatic organic compounds are all low molecular weight compounds or oligomeric compounds each having a polystyrene equivalent number average molecular weight of less than 1000, and their molecular chain length is 5 nm or less. Thus, in a case in which such a compound having a small degree of polymerization is used, since the compound becomes crystallized when a binding layer chemically bonded to the surface of an electrode is produced, it is difficult to produce a uniform binding layer with good reproducibility. Accordingly, the above-mentioned aromatic organic compounds have been problematic in that it requires a high voltage for driving electroluminescent devices and high power consumption.